


Love is a Hell of a Drug

by phodyl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Partners, Marriage Proposal, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), You're Welcome, and a happy beginning and a happy middle, let crowley and aziraphale be happy 2k19, like seriously teeth rotting fluff, no beta we die like men, this may in fact be the fluffiest fluff i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: “Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale said sweetly, shifting his head to look up at the demon from his place on Crowley’s chest.“Mm?” she responded, halting the finger that was tracing gentle patterns against her angel’s shoulder.“What are your feelings on weddings? In, er, general terms, I mean.”In which Aziraphale really wants to ask Crowley to marry him, but is painfully awkward and also super super lovesick.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	Love is a Hell of a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about wedding proposals for these two. And then this happened. Working title was "Mushy Wedding Bells Drabble" so there ya go

“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale said sweetly, shifting his head to look up at the demon from his place on Crowley’s chest.

“Mm?” she responded, halting the finger that was tracing gentle patterns against her angel’s shoulder.

“What are your feelings on weddings? In, er, general terms, I mean.”

“Hmm,” said Crowley, considering. “Depends.”

“On what?” he asked.

“Well, how well do I know the people getting married?” the demon said, clearly thinking about it as she went. “ Are they having a _godly, pious ceremony_ or are they having a party? I think weddings should always be parties. What’s the point if you’re not enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, I feel rather the same!” Aziraphale said excitedly, sitting up to look down at Crowley.

She really was a sight these days. Well, she always had been, but Aziraphale loved the confidence that playing with silly human rules had brought her. Aziraphale himself had always preferred to stay much the same, but Crowley took pleasure in fluidity, in subversion. Since the world had almost ended, his demon had been exploring that quite a bit more often, and it was clearly something that brought her great joy. And if it meant that Aziraphale got to know and experience and appreciate and love every facet of her personality, her very self--well, he certainly was not about to complain.

Her hair, styled in loose, flowing waves that just brushed her waist the past few weeks, splayed out on the pillow around her like a crown of fire. _Like a halo_, he thought, though Crowley would never want to be told so. Her expression was sleepy, serene, peaceful. The aftermath of...Everything That Didn’t Happen had left its mark on both of them, but Crowley’s predisposition toward anxiety made it all the worse for her; Aziraphale often wished he could take on all her worries for himself. But seeing her like this? Wonderfully, truthfully, joyfully happy? It took his breath away. 

“--iraphale. Aziraphale?” he heard, followed by a finger snapping a few inches from his face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, dearest. What were you saying?” Aziraphale said.

“Unimportant,” she declared with a wave.

“Everything you have to say is important to me, my love.”

Crowley’s cool, unaffected demeanor at times frustrated him to no end (at others, it drove him wild in a completely different sense), but it also made the moments she broke it for him that much sweeter. But no matter how much he loved it, he still wished that Crowley would let down her guard more easily, more readily. It had taken her over a month after Everything to stop leaving her glasses on when it was just the two of them. Three months later and Aziraphale still found himself assuring her that he cared, that he listened, that the other shoe wouldn’t drop at any moment.

“No, I mean really,” Crowley insisted. “I’m much more interested in where you went just now.”

Aziraphale hummed, then smiled. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said.

“Fine. Be that way,” she said, and then with an exaggerated huff turned over in bed so her back faced the angel.

“Well, if you’d really like to know,” Aziraphale said, tracing the line of her arm with the backs of his fingers and resting his chin on her shoulder, “I was just thinking about this absolutely gorgeous creature I saw. Really, she just took my breath away. Been on my mind ever since.”

“Is that so?” Crowley asked, turning back over to face him and propping her head on her hand. “Tell me about her.”

“Well, her eyes are captivating. Beautiful and golden and shining. Her hair is red and wild as fire, and it fits her oh so perfectly. She’s elusive and mysterious and clever and wily and sometimes a little wicked in the best way, a troublemaker to her core.” 

Crowley laced her arms around his neck as he spoke, watching his lips move with a soft, loving gaze.

“She’s tall,” the angel continued, “which I adore. Lanky. I’m certain her hips could seriously injure someone if she tried hard enough.” 

Crowley giggled, bumping his nose with her own.

“And she’s so good, so kind. She loves me so well. She’s so patient, even when I haven’t quite earned it. She gives of herself so naturally. She’d give me the world if I asked, I’m sure. And I’d give it right back, as long as she kept looking at me like that.”

Aziraphale’s eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips and back. 

“And her lips--always so soft, so inviting, so delicious…” he said, and finally closed the distance between them.

Crowley moaned into the kiss, smiling, and it took Aziraphale every ounce of willpower he had to pull back. She playfully nipped his bottom lip before he escaped her reach. 

Aziraphale just stared at her for a while. He had planned to say something, but the moment he looked into Crowley’s eyes the thought had vanished. 

_Love is a hell of a drug_, Crowley had said on their first night together. They were laying in bed, much like they are now, and Crowley had drifted off somewhere, much the way Aziraphale was now. 

_What are you thinking about?_ Aziraphale had asked him.

_Nothing at all, angel_, Crowley had responded. _That’s just it. I look at you and I don’t have to think about anything. I spend so much time thinking--overthinking, really, if I’m honest. But I don’t have to think about anything with you. It’s all so natural._

_I’ve never seen you like this_, Aziraphale had said, eyes wide with wonder.

_Like what?_

_So peaceful. It’s nice. I like it._

_Well, you know, angel,_ Crowley said, _love is a hell of a drug, and I think saying I’m high might be an understatement._

_I like that word,_ Aziraphale said after a moment.

_Which word?_ the demon asked.

_Love._

_Well, good,_ said Crowley, _because I’m going to use it every single day, from now till the end, whenever that end may come._

“What were you asking about weddings for, angel?” Crowley said now, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“Oh, er, no reason,” he said quickly.

“Angel,” she said flatly, with a pout.

He took a deep breath. It felt like time had stopped around them. (And who knows? Maybe it had.)

“Marry me,” he said. 

“Are you--really?” Crowley asked. “Isn’t that a little--I don’t know. Does marriage really apply to us?”

“Well, I suppose we get to be the ones who decide what applies to us now,” Aziraphale said. “And I’ve decided I would very much like to promise myself to you, and I want everyone to know just how completely my heart belongs to you.”

“I--er--”

“Don’t you see, dearest? We don’t have to hide anymore. I don’t want to hide anymore. I love you so terribly much, and I want anyone and everyone to know it.”

Crowley stiffened, her entire body a live wire as a single tear found its way down her cheek.

“Crowley? Dearest, are you--are you all right? Did I say something?”

She smiled, the kind of smile that touched every bit of her face--Aziraphale loved that smile--and relaxed against him, her body fitting against his like it was made for it. 

“My lovely, wonderful, _stupid_ angel,” Crowley said. “I was starting to think _I’d_ have to ask _you_.”

Aziraphale slapped her shoulder playfully.

“Why ask me so many questions then?” he said sternly.

“Messing with you,” she responded, grin growing even wider.

“You really are wicked sometimes, you know.”

“Mmm, but you love it. You said so yourself,” Crowley said.

“I suppose I do,” Aziraphale said with an exaggerated sigh. 

He leaned in and kissed the tip of Crowley’s nose, and she giggled in response.

After a moment, Crowley said, “I guess I just wanted to know why you wanted to. Get married, I mean. I wanted to know if we were, I don’t know, on the same page, I guess.”

Aziraphale smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges in that way that often left Crowley speechless.

“And I take it your response means that we are?”

Crowley nodded, stray hair falling into her face. The angel brushed it aside with a gentle hand.

“You know, you didn’t actually say yes,” he pointed out, hand lingering on her cheek.

“Ask me again.”

Aziraphale sighed heavily, faking exasperation while knowing full well he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied, that wide grin creeping across her face once more. “Yes, angel. Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and random content, Gomens and otherwise
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me life. I love that sweet, sweet validation


End file.
